Exit Stage Right
by Foley Artist
Summary: Kim is assinged to direct the school play. Gill seeks revenge on Ron.
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to BARKIN'S office. KIM sits in a chair in front of his desk)  
  
BARKIN: So, Possible, what do you think of that?  
  
KIM: I think I can handle it.  
  
BARKIN: Okay, you asked for it.  
  
(BARKIN plops a large stack of papers on the desk and slides them towards KIM)  
  
KIM: Wow. That's kind of a lot.  
  
BARKIN: What's the matter? Don't think you can handle it?  
  
KIM: Oh, I'll handle it all right.  
  
BARKIN: Good. Congratulations, Possible, you're the director of the very first Middleton High School play.  
  
(Cut to Buneo Nacho. A short while later)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON sit at a table, eating nachos. RUFUS is chowing down)  
  
RON: Directing, huh? So what did you do to Barkin to get that kind of punishment?  
  
KIM: It's not a punishment, Ron. It's a great opportunity.  
  
RUFUS: Mm. Opportunity.  
  
RON: What's the big opportunity? People stand on a stage and talk. Big deal.  
  
KIM: It's more than that, Ron. You get a feeling of community. You learn to trust other people. Plus, it's a lot of fun.  
  
RON: Whatever. So, what's the play about?  
  
KIM: Well, we're choosing plays right now. In fact...  
  
(KIM puts her backpack on the table and takes out a large stack of papers)  
  
KIM: (cont'd)... I was hoping you'd help me pick one out.  
  
RON: How many plays is that?  
  
KIM: About ten. Most of them have been performed on Broadway.  
  
(RON picks one up)  
  
RON: Rats? Never heard of it.  
  
KIM: It's been running wild since Cats went off Broadway.  
  
RON: What else have you got?  
  
(KIM takes a script from the pile)  
  
KIM: Cashiers.  
  
RON: Boring. Who'd want to see a play about people who stand behind a counter all day?  
  
(KIM puts that down and picks up another script)  
  
KIM: The Flying Car.  
  
(Beat)  
  
KIM and RON: Nah.  
  
RON: This is gonna take a while. Better get some more nachos.  
  
(RUFUS pokes his head out of the now-empty nacho basket)  
  
RUFUS: Mm! Nachos! 


	2. Escape

(KIM and RON sit at their table at Bueno Nacho, several empty nacho trays are strewn about the table, as well as two sodas. RON is squeezing packets into an empty nacho basket)  
  
KIM: (Holding a script) Okay, here's another one, The Godfather The Musical. (Looks at RON) What are you doing?  
  
RON: Making a special sauce. It's a combination of Diablo sauce, ketchup and mustard. With a touch of paprika and pepper. I call it, "42 Times."  
  
KIM: Why "42 Times"?  
  
RON: My other 41 mixes didn't work out so well.  
  
KIM: So you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?  
  
RON: Sure I have. You just looked at The Godfather The Musical.  
  
KIM: And what do you think?  
  
RON: I don't think so. I mean, where would we get a horsehead?  
  
KIM: Good point. Besides, I don't think that would go over well.  
  
(KIM tosses the script aside)  
  
RON: Is there anything left?  
  
KIM: No, we've gone through them all.  
  
RON: Aw, man. Well, time to test "42 Times." Rufus.  
  
(RUFUS climbs out of a nacho basket and goes over to the basket with the sauce. RON picks up a nacho, dips it in the sauce, and hands the nacho to RUFUS)  
  
RON: Give it a test.  
  
(RUFUS eats the nacho. Immediately he reacts as if there were a four alarm fire burning inside his mouth. He leaps into KIM's soda, hurriedly drinking all he can. When he is finished, the fire put out, the cup tips over, and RUFUS falls off the table into KIM's backpack)  
  
KIM: I don't know what we're going to do. There's not one decent script here. (Looks down at backpack) All right, Rufus, out of my backpack.  
  
(KIM reaches down into her backpack to retrieve RUFUS, but stops)  
  
KIM: Hey. What's this?  
  
(KIM digs into her backpack and pulls out a script)  
  
KIM: Well how about that.  
  
RON: What?  
  
KIM: This script was left at the bottom of my bag. I must have not taken it out.  
  
RON: Let's hear it.  
  
KIM: It's called High School.  
  
RON: Sounds intriguing.  
  
(KIM looks through the script)  
  
KIM: Hmm.  
  
RON: Look good?  
  
KIM: Looks like we've found our play.  
  
RON: (Dips a nacho in the sauce) All right! "42 Times" is the charm!  
  
(RON pops the nacho in his mouth and suffers the same consequences as RUFUS. He grabs his drink and gulps it down)  
  
RON: Zesty!  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Laboratory in Key West)  
  
(Cut to the interior. It is a basic since lab with test tubes, beakers, electrodes, etc. One outstanding feature are three large cylinders near the back of the lab. They contain large amount of liquid and a figure. A scientist [DR. FLUX] approaches one of the tubes).  
  
DR. FLUX: Hello, Gill. Sleep well?  
  
(GILL is the figure in the tubes)  
  
GILL: You try sitting in a water tank with people studying you all day. See how well you sleep.  
  
DR. FLUX: Huh. Well, in any case, we've made some major breakthroughs which should interest you.  
  
(GILL is suddenly interested)  
  
GILL: Really?  
  
DR. FLUX: Yes. We had a remarkable breakthrough last night.  
  
GILL: Yes...  
  
DR. FLUX: We cloned a sandwich.  
  
(GILL stares at him in disbelief)  
  
GILL: What?  
  
DR. FLUX: We cloned a sandwich. Isn't that great?  
  
GILL: I have a question: how exactly did a bozo like you graduate from medical school?  
  
DR. FLUX: What do mean?  
  
GILL: I've been here over a year and I haven't changed at all! Are you people even working on me any more, or am I an aquarium display?  
  
DR. FLUX: Of course not, Gill. You're our number one priority. But, come on, we cloned a sandwich! We could solve the hunger issues of the world! Don't you think you're being a little bit selfish? Why don't you live with your genetic abilities and try to use them to benefit mankind?  
  
GILL: Where'd you get a stupid idea like that?  
  
DR. FLUX: The *X-Men* movie.  
  
GILL: Great.  
  
(A phone rings off screen)  
  
DR. FLUX: That's for me. I'll be right back.  
  
(DR. FLUX leaves)  
  
GILL: I don't need this.  
  
(GILL swims near the top of his cylinder and pushes the top off. He climbs out the hole, and breaks a window)  
  
GILL: Here I come, squeeb.  
  
(GILL jumps through the window and escapes into the night. DR. FLUX returns)  
  
DR. FLUX: So, Gill, I think you should- (notices GILL is gone) we really need to update our security system. 


	3. Planning

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to the hallway, near KIM's locker. KIM, RON and MONIQUE stand)  
  
MONIQUE: So, girl, you're directing the school play?  
  
KIM: That's right. You gonna try out?  
  
MONIQUE: Sorry, I can't. Club Banana has me working overtime.  
  
KIM: That's all right. I'll still have Ron.  
  
RON: Say what?  
  
KIM: Well you're going to audition.  
  
RON: Uh uh. No way.  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron. I need people to audition.  
  
(JILL walks up holding her hockey stick)  
  
KIM: Jill's auditioning.  
  
RON: (To JILL) You are?  
  
JILL: (To KIM) I am?  
  
KIM: Yeah. Don't worry, it won't interfere with hockey.  
  
JILL: Okay, why not?  
  
KIM: See, Ron?  
  
RON: No.  
  
JILL: Come on, it'll be fun.  
  
RON: No way. Sorry, KP, but Ron Stoppable does not act. It's dorky.  
  
(AMELIA walks up)  
  
AMELIA: Um, Kim, you're directing the play, right?  
  
KIM: Yeah.  
  
AMELIA: When are auditions?  
  
KIM: Right after school.  
  
AMELIA: Cool. See you there.  
  
(AMELIA walks away)  
  
KIM: See, Ron? Amelia doesn't think it's dorky.  
  
RON: Well...  
  
JILL: (Brandishing her hockey stick at RON) That'd better not be a reason for auditioning.  
  
RON: (Backing away) Kim. Help.  
  
(KIM steps between RON and JILL)  
  
KIM: That's not why he's auditioning, Jill. He's auditioning because he's my friend and friends do stuff like this for their friends.  
  
JILL: (Putting her hockey stick down) Well, that's okay. (Checks watch) Well, I've got to get to class, see ya.  
  
(JILL leaves)  
  
MONIQUE: Yeah, I've got to go too. Good luck, girl.  
  
(MONIQUE leaves)  
  
RON: You really know how to guilt trip a guy, don't you?  
  
KIM: You'd prefer to be hit by Jill when it's not an accident?  
  
RON: Yeah.  
  
KIM: Great. See you later.  
  
(KIM leaves)  
  
RON: Why'd she have to be a hockey player? Why couldn't she have been an artist?  
  
(RON leaves)  
  
(Cut to a sewer. GILL trudges through it, looking at a map)  
  
GILL: (Studying map) Okay, so I follow this sewer for a few more days and I'll be in Middleton. (Put map down) Just a few days, Ronnie, then it's pay back time. 


	4. Auditions

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to the hallway. A line of kids stand along a wall, waiting by a door with a small sign taped onto it, reading: "Auditions")  
  
(Cut to the interior of the room. KIM sits at a small table. AMELIA stands in front of the table)  
  
KIM: Great, Amelia. I'll get in touch.  
  
(AMELIA walks off. KIM writes something on a piece of paper)  
  
KIM: Next!  
  
(JILL walks through the door)  
  
JILL: Hey, Kim.  
  
KIM: Hey, Jill. You've got a monologue ready?  
  
JILL: Yeah.  
  
KIM: Okay, let's hear it.  
  
(JILL collects herself, preparing herself for what must be a very emotional piece she is about to perform. She stares at the wall behind KIM and sighs. She is ready)  
  
JILL: (Clears her throughout) "You know what I noticed in Jedi?"  
  
(Cut to the hallway. RON is waiting on the line. Behind him stands JUNIOR)  
  
JUNIOR: Man, this line's moving so slow. We've been waiting forever. Things need to pick up.  
  
RON: Hey, these things take time. You've got to give them time to do it right.  
  
JUNIOR: Yeah, but you wouldn't think it's that complicated. You walk in, you find a seat and you're done.  
  
RON: What?  
  
JUNIOR: I'm just saying that seating people for the assembly shouldn't take this long.  
  
RON: Um, there isn't any assembly today.  
  
JUNIOR: There isn't?  
  
RON: No, this is auditions for the school play.  
  
JUNIOR: Woah. My bad.  
  
(JUNIOR walks off)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the room. JILL has just finished her monologue)  
  
KIM: Very, um, interesting monologue, Jill. I'll get it touch.  
  
JILL: Thanks, Kim. Snoogans!  
  
(JILL leaves)  
  
KIM: (To herself) "Snoogans"? (Shrugs and writes on her piece of paper) Next!  
  
(RON walks in)  
  
KIM: Hi, Ron, you have a monologue.  
  
RON: If I say "no" am I automatically exempt?  
  
KIM: No. You're trying out for this whether you like it or not.  
  
RON: Oh come on!  
  
KIM: Ron, just try. You might not even get a part.  
  
RON: Is that a promise?  
  
KIM: Here. (Tosses a copy of the script at him) Just read this. And please just try!  
  
(RON catches the script)  
  
RON: Fine. (Clears through, reads, giving it everything he's got) I hate it when they show these movies on TV. They cut out all the good stuff. Like now, why'd they have to cut out that awesome shot when the shark bites into Quint? Great part of the movie, completely gone from the TV cut. It sucks.  
  
KIM: Very good. I'll get in touch.  
  
RON: What do you mean "get in touch"? We're almost always together.  
  
KIM: Sorry, it's habbit. I've been saying it all day. See you later.  
  
(RON leaves)  
  
(KIM writes on her piece of paper)  
  
KIM: Next!  
  
(Cut to a street. A sewer lid tips up, and GILL looks out. After a moment he goes back into the sewer)  
  
(Cut to the sewer. GILL studies a map)  
  
GILL: Man! I'm off by a few miles. I knew I should have made a left turn at Albuquerque. (Looks at map) Wait! I can cut through here and be in Middleton tomorrow. Excellent. You've gained a day, squeeb. After that you're mine. 


	5. Taking Parts

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Buneo Nacho)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM, RON, and JILL sit at a table. KIM studies some papers)  
  
RON: So, whatcha got?  
  
KIM: I'm casting people.  
  
RON: Cool. So, break the good news to me, I didn't get a part, did I?  
  
KIM: Actually, you did.  
  
RON: (Having heard what he expected) All right! (Beat) Wait- what?  
  
KIM: I thought you did a really good job, so I gave you a part.  
  
JILL: Most people would be happy to get a part Ron. (Beat) Which reminds me-  
  
KIM: So did you, Jill.  
  
JILL: Oh yeah! Naga naga nooch!  
  
KIM: Yeah, whatever.  
  
RON: Great, just great.  
  
KIM: Why don't you want this part, Ron?  
  
RON: Why? I'll tell you why, because you'll be in a position of authority. You'll goon on your power just like I did. Don't you see that?  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron. This is different. I'll be telling you what you need to do...  
  
RON: See?!  
  
KIM: ...in order to better your performance. Please, Ron.  
  
RON: Sorry, KP, I just know how this is gonna end up.  
  
JILL: Well, maybe you'll be wrong. Maybe it won't turn out like you think.  
  
KIM: Yeah, Ron.  
  
RON: Fine. So, who am I playing?  
  
KIM: Guy named Kevin.  
  
RON: And what does he do?  
  
KIM: Did you read the script at all?  
  
RON: No. Please continue with description.  
  
KIM: I thought not. Anyway, you and your date are going to the prom with your best friend and his date and another friend.  
  
JILL: And I'm his date?  
  
KIM: Actually, no.  
  
JILL: What? Then who's his date?  
  
KIM: Amelia.  
  
RON: (Perking up) A senior? Boo-ya!  
  
(JILL glares at him. RON sees this)  
  
RON: I mean, um, cool?  
  
(JILL continues to glare)  
  
RON: Not cool? (To KIM) Some help?  
  
KIM: Jill, you're playing Nikki, the friend tagging along with the group.  
  
(JILL stops glaring at RON)  
  
JILL: Huh. (Thinks) Oh, Nikki? I got Nikki?  
  
KIM: Yeah.  
  
JILL: She's awesome. She's my favorite character.  
  
KIM: Then you should really enjoy doing it.  
  
JILL: I think I will. So, who's playing Ron's date again?  
  
KIM: Amelia.  
  
JILL: Interesting.  
  
(JILL takes a sip of her drink)  
  
RON: So who's my friend in the play?  
  
KIM: Josh.  
  
RON: I should have figured he would get a part.  
  
KIM: What's that mean?  
  
RON: Nothing.  
  
KIM: I didn't give him a part because I like him, I gave him one because he showed that he could act well enough to be in a Kim Possible production.  
  
RON: See?!  
  
KIM: See what?  
  
RON: You're gooning already! You just called the play a Kim Possible production.  
  
KIM: That's because I'm directing it, it's my production. Really, Ron, I promise you, I'm not gonna goon. Everything's going to be fine.  
  
(Cut to a sign that reads: "Welcome to Middleton." A sewer in the road in front of the sign. The sewer lid opens and GILL peers out)  
  
GILL: Middleton. This is it, squeeb. Payback time. 


	6. Jill vs Amelia

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to the interior. Play rehearsal is in process. AMELIA, JULIA ROBERTS [remember her, from that gag in "Crush"?], and JILL are on stage. KIM is directing them)  
  
KIM: Okay. Good scene, just a few thoughts. Julia- when you fall out of the dressing room, try to land on your shoulder.  
  
JULIA: Okay.  
  
KIM: And don't worry, we'll have a mat laid out so you're not falling on the stage.  
  
JULIA: Thanks, Kim.  
  
KIM: (Looking through script) Okay, you guys are done for now. Take a quick break. I'll call you when we're ready.  
  
(AMELIA, JULIA, and JILL exit into the hallway. As they do, RON approaches JILL)  
  
RON: Hey, Jill.  
  
JILL: Yeah, Ron, what up?  
  
(Holding up RUFUS)  
  
RON: Can you hold onto Rufus while I rehearse my scene? I'm not allowed to have him on stage)  
  
RUFUS: Please.  
  
JILL: Sure, Ron. No problem.  
  
RON: Great.  
  
(RUFUS jumps onto JILL and lands on her shoulder)  
  
KIM: (OS) Ron, get on stage!  
  
RON: (To KIM) I'm coming! (To JILL) Thanks, again. I'll see you after practice.  
  
(RON goes to the stage)  
  
(Cut to the the hallway. AMELIA is rooting through her locker. JILL approaches)  
  
JILL: Um, Amelia?  
  
AMELIA: Yes. And you are?  
  
JILL: Jill Sloane. I'm in the play with you. I'm on the hockey team.  
  
AMELIA: Oh. So, what do you want?  
  
JILL: I just wanted to have a word with you about Ron.  
  
AMELIA: Uh huh?  
  
JILL: I just wanted you to know that he's my boyfriend, so, you know, don't get any ideas.  
  
AMELIA: What? You actually think that I'd try to go out with Ron?  
  
JILL: Well...  
  
AMELIA: I would never try to make Ron go out with me.  
  
JILL: Good. I'm glad...  
  
AMELIA: Because, let's face it. He's a loser.  
  
JILL: (Angry) Hey!  
  
RUFUS: Hey!  
  
AMELIA: Now I couldn't help it if he started to crush on me. Let's face it, it's hard not to. Plus, compared to you...  
  
JILL: Hey!  
  
(An annoyed RUFUS crawls down JILL to the floor. He crawls over to AMELIA's shoes and unties the laces)  
  
(Cut to above-waist shot of JILL and AMELIA)  
  
AMELIA: Nothing personal. I guess you were drawn to each other by your love of hockey.  
  
JILL: Do you even follow hockey?  
  
AMELIA: Yes, in fact, I'm a big Ducks fan. I was so happy when they came back in Game 3.  
  
JILL: (Shaking with anger) Really?  
  
AMELIA: Yeah. Jersey stinks. They don't stand a chance. Well, I've got to get back to the stage.  
  
(Cut to RUFUS. He has tied AMELIA's shoe laces together)  
  
AMELIA: See ya.  
  
(AMELIA turns to go, and immediately trips. She grabs onto a nearby door and falls inside, falling down a stair well. JILL and RUFUS observe)  
  
JILL: (To RUFUS) Nice. (Looking down stairs, to AMELIA) Don't mess with Jersey!  
  
(JILL walks off)  
  
(Cut to a tree outside the school. GILL sits in a tree, looking in the window. Play rehearsal can be seen through the window. GILL waits) 


	7. Later

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Bueno Nacho)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM, RON and JILL sit at a table. KIM has some papers scattered in front of her)  
  
RON: So, Amelia's out of the play, huh?  
  
KIM: Yeah, she took a nasty fall down the stair well.  
  
JILL: So, who's getting her part?  
  
KIM: Got it covered. I had an understudy. A girl named Vanessa.  
  
JILL: Vanessa? Who's that?  
  
RON: Beats me.  
  
JILL: Okay. (JILL takes a sip of her soda)  
  
KIM: So, how're you doing with your part?  
  
JILL: Good. I'm really getting a feel for the character.  
  
KIM: Great. How about you, Ron?  
  
RON: Huh? Yeah, I think I've got it good. I know my lines.  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron, I'm taking this seriously.  
  
RON: So am I.  
  
KIM: It doesn't sound like it.  
  
RON: Whatever.  
  
KIM: Don't "whatever" me. I take this very seriously.  
  
RON: So do I.  
  
KIM: Whatever. I've got a lot of work to do, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
(KIM gathers her papers and leaves)  
  
(Cut to the exterior of Bueno Nacho. KIM walks out the door. GILL peers through the bushes and watches her go)  
  
(Cut back to the interior)  
  
RON: So, do you think I'm right?  
  
JILL: No way. Did you see the way Jersey pounded the Ducks last night? They don't stand a chance.  
  
RON: I mean about Kim.  
  
JILL: (Thinks) I think Kim could beat the Ducks.  
  
RON: I mean about her gooning.  
  
JILL: I don't think she's gooning.  
  
RON: Well what about all this "being the character" stuff.  
  
JILL: You're never been in a play before, have you?  
  
RON: No.  
  
JILL: Well that's what directors do. Trust me, Kim's not gooning, she's just doing what she's supposed to.  
  
RON: Well, I hope you're right. So, you want to rehearse?  
  
JILL: Sure.  
  
(RON and JILL get up and leave)  
  
(Cut to the exterior of Bueno Nacho. RON and JILL walk out. JILL stops)  
  
JILL: (Snifs) What is that?  
  
RON: What's what?  
  
JILL: That smell. It smells like one of those ponds with a lot of algae growing on it.  
  
RON: (Snifs) Yeah, it smells just like Camp Wannaweep's lake. I've told you about Camp Wannaweep, right?  
  
JILL: Yes, you have, at great lengths. Come on, let's go rehearse.  
  
(JILL and RON walk off. GILL peers through the bushes and walks them walk off) 


	8. At Rehersal

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to the interior. Play rehearsal. JILL, JULIA ROBERTS, and VANESSA are on stage. JULIA has a bandage on her arm. KIM is directing)  
  
KIM: Okay, good scene. Vanessa, thanks for being able to fill in on such short notice.  
  
VANESSA: No problem, Kim. I'm more than happy to help.  
  
KIM: And, Julia, I swear we'll have the mat in by tomorrow.  
  
JULIA: Okay. I'm fine, it's really no big. Just a few bruises.  
  
KIM: Yeah, but we wouldn't want that to cause any trouble. Okay, take a couple minutes break while I do the guys' scene.  
  
JULIA, JILL, and VANESSA: Thanks.  
  
(JULIA, JILL and VANESSA leave)  
  
(RON and JOSH walk onstage. They sit in two chairs. RON picks up an invisible remote)  
  
JOSH: What else is on?  
  
(RON pantomimes clicking a remote)  
  
RON: All right, hockey!  
  
JOSH: Greatest sport on Earth.  
  
RON: Let's see, it's the Islanders and the... the... (Pause) Line!  
  
(Cut to BONNIE, who has an open script in her lap)  
  
BONNIE: I don't deserve this. (reading) Lightning.  
  
RON: Islanders and the Lightning.  
  
JOSH: (Beat) And there's the fight.  
  
RON: Can't have a hockey game without a fight, it's an unofficial rule.  
  
JOSH: Which is ironic since it's against the rules.  
  
RON: Yeah. And there-  
  
KIM: (Interrupting) Um, Ron, could you try that again?  
  
RON: What?  
  
KIM: That line.  
  
RON: What line?  
  
KIM: "Yeah."  
  
RON: You want me to say "yeah" again?  
  
KIM: Yeah, I'm not happy the way it turned out, can you do it again?  
  
RON: Um, sure. (Pause) Yeah. There they, um, line!  
  
BONNIE: There they go towards the goal.  
  
RON: There they go towards the goal. And, um, line!  
  
BONNIE: What the? They actually went through with that?  
  
RON: Thanks. What the? They actually went through with that?  
  
KIM: Ron, did you memorize your lines?  
  
RON: Yes.  
  
KIM: It doesn't look like it.  
  
RON: Look, I'm trying my best. I can't remember things that well.  
  
KIM: Well try a little harder.  
  
RON: I can't.  
  
KIM: You can and you will. You aren't going to bring my production down.  
  
RON: Look, KP, it's just a high school play. No one's expecting us to put on an Oscar-worthy performance.  
  
KIM: Well we should try. I demand perfection.  
  
RON: Look, not all of us can give perfection! See! It's happening! Just what I said would happen! You're gooning!  
  
KIM: I am so not.  
  
RON: You so are! You're obsessed. You're living and breathing this play! You haven't even thought of anything else since you took this job!  
  
KIM: Well that's how it has to be done!  
  
RON: Well I can't do that. Sorry, Kim, I can't do it. I tried to tell you that. I can't take it anymore, I can't learn lines. I... (beat) line.  
  
BONNIE: Quit!  
  
RON: Quit!  
  
(RON walks off)  
  
KIM: Wait! Ron!  
  
(KIM runs after him. The other students start to mingle. KIM runs back into frame)  
  
KIM: Hey! Study your parts while I'm gone!  
  
(The other kids start working on their parts. Satisfied, KIM continues after RON)  
  
(Cut to the outside of Middleton High. RON walks out the front doors. KIM follows after him)  
  
KIM: Ron, wait.  
  
RON: What now?  
  
KIM: Look, maybe you were right. Maybe I am taking this too seriously. Maybe I am asking people for things they can't give.  
  
RON: Glad you've seen the light.  
  
KIM: But at the same time, you have to do your best. And frankly, you haven't. You've been so paranoid that I'll goon on my power that you failed to do what you're supposed to.  
  
RON: When you're right you're right.  
  
KIM: Okay. So I'll tone down a bit if you get up to speed. Agreed?  
  
RON: Agreed.  
  
KIM: Good. Now let's (pause. Sniff) Ew. What smells like a lake?  
  
RON: I don't know, I've been smelling it all day.  
  
KIM: Hm. Well, let's go inside.  
  
(KIM and RON go back into the high school. In the bushes next to the doors, GILL pokes his head out) 


	9. Opening Night

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(The sign outside the high school reads: "*High School*- a Kim Possible Production)  
  
(Cut to backstage. KIM and RON are standing near the curtain. KIM looks through the curtain at the audience. She turns around and looks at RON)  
  
KIM: It's packed.  
  
RON: I know, it's great, isn't it?  
  
KIM: Yeah. Aren't you glad you gave it a fair try?  
  
RON: Yeah. It's kind of weird, but fun.  
  
KIM: It's not weird.  
  
(A TECHNICIAN approaches the two, carrying a pineapple)  
  
TECHNICIAN: Here, touch the pineapple.  
  
RON: What?  
  
TECHNICIAN: Touch the pineapple. It's for good luck.  
  
RON: Well-  
  
TECHNICIAN: Come on, just do it. It's a theatre thing.  
  
RON: It's just, it seems kind of-  
  
TECHNICIAN: JUST TOUCH THE PINEAPPLE!  
  
(RON touches the pineapple. The TECHNICIAN offers the pineapple to KIM, who touches it. The TECHNICIAN walks off)  
  
RON: Not weird, huh?  
  
KIM: It's a tradition. Some traditions are weird.  
  
RON: Yeah, whatever. How long till curtain?  
  
KIM: About five minutes.  
  
RON: Okay, I'm gonna step out for some air.  
  
KIM: All right, I'll send Bonnie out to get you in two.  
  
(RON walks off. JILL approaches)  
  
KIM: Hey, Jill. Ready?  
  
JILL: Yeah, I'm psyched. This is gonna be great.  
  
(TARA walks up)  
  
KIM: Hey, Tara. Break a leg.  
  
TARA: Thanks, Kim.  
  
JILL: Yeah, break a leg.  
  
(TARA glares at JILL and walks off)  
  
JILL: What was that all about?  
  
KIM: Beats me. We're on in five.  
  
(Cut to the area outside the backstage area. RON sits on a step)  
  
RON: This might not be so bad. Maybe they'll actually like it.  
  
(JILL sticks her head out the door)  
  
JILL: Hey, Ron. Just wanted to wish you good luck.  
  
RON: Thanks, Jill. See you out there.  
  
(JILL goes back inside)  
  
GILL: (OS) Yeah, squeeb. Good luck. You're gonna need it.  
  
RON: What?  
  
GILL: (OS) Didn't expect me, did you?  
  
RON: (Looking around) Um, no, not really.  
  
GILL: (OS) Don't bother looking for me. I blend in too well. It's payback time, Ronnie. For Camp and what happened in Florida.  
  
(BONNIE opens the door)  
  
BONNIE: Hey, loser! Two minutes to curtain! Get in here.  
  
RON: Um, Bonnie, we have a problem.  
  
BONNIE: Yeah, you're gonna have a serious problem with Kim if you don't-  
  
(Suddenly, BONNIE is struck by muck and is thrown back into the gym. She is plastered against a wall, just as KIM walks past her)  
  
KIM: Wha?  
  
BONNIE: Ew! Unpleasant feeling!  
  
(KIM examines the muck)  
  
KIM: Bonnie, where's Ron?  
  
BONNIE: Get this off of me!  
  
KIM: Where's Ron?  
  
BONNIE: Outside, now clean me up!  
  
KIM: Sorry, Bonnie, just hang tight.  
  
(KIM runs off)  
  
BONNIE: Wait! Come back here! Get this off me!  
  
(Cut back to the outside. RON is looking around. KIM bursts through the door)  
  
KIM: Okay, where is he?  
  
RON: I don't know.  
  
(GILL drops down behind them)  
  
GILL: Right here.  
  
(KIM and RON spin around)  
  
GILL: That's right, Ronnie, I'm back. It's time to get even for everything you've done to me. For turning me into a mutant, beating me when I brought you back to the camp, and when you beat me in the Gulf. I've waited a long time for this, squeeb. I've waited for years, planning this out very carefully. My hatred has built up over the years, allowing me to formulate your terrible fate. I have come up with the perfect revenge, one that will make up for all the misfortune you've brought me. All the misery and suffering I've undergone won't be anything compared to what I have in store for you. You're going to pay, Ronnie, and you've going to pay big time.  
  
(Cut to the second story level of the high school. The TECHNICIAN with the pineapple walks past a SECOND TECHNICIAN, who is watering a plant)  
  
TECHNICIAN 2: Okay, I'm new at this whole theatre thing. What exactly do you do with the pineapple after everyone's touched it?  
  
TECHNICIAN: Well the crew usually eats it, but I hate pineapple.  
  
TECHNICIAN 2: I'm allergic. (Beat) So what're you going to do with it?  
  
TECHNICIAN: I leave it here until after the show, maybe someone in the cast will want it.  
  
(The TECHNICIAN puts the pineapple on the windowsill. When they do, they knock the plant off balance and it falls out the window)  
  
(Cut back to the bottom)  
  
GILL: I'm gonna turn you into a mutant, so you can know what I've gone through all these years. All the misery and suffering. And there's nothing you can do to stop me.  
  
(On cue, the plant from above falls and smashes on GILL's head, knocking him unconscious)  
  
KIM: Well, that was luck.  
  
RON: Yeah. I'm glad I touched that pineapple.  
  
KIM: I guess we're good as gold as far as the play's concerned. Ready?  
  
RON: Yeah. (Of GILL) What do we do about him?  
  
KIM: I'll talk to Wade. Which reminds me, I should probably call someone to help Bonnie. Well, let's go.  
  
RON: After you.  
  
(KIM and RON go into the building) 


	10. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Bueno Nacho)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM, RON and JILL sit, eating)  
  
RON: Well, you glad it's all over?  
  
KIM: Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted.  
  
JILL: It was fun, wasn' it?  
  
(AMELIA hobbles past on crutches wearing a cast)  
  
KIM: Well, not for some people.  
  
JILL: Yeah, that was unfortunate. (Nervous laugh)  
  
(JILL takes a sip of her drink)  
  
RON: So, what happened with Gill?  
  
KIM: He was taken care of. He's back at the lab in the Keys.  
  
RON: Well that's good.  
  
(Cut to the laboratory in Key West)  
  
(Cut to the interior. GILL sits in a large fishbowl with a metal top)  
  
GILL: This is so demeaning.  
  
(DR. FLUX approaches)  
  
DR. FLUX: Well, welcome back, Gill. Have a nice trip?  
  
(GILL glares at him)  
  
DR. FLUX: I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, we had a major breakthrough while you were gone.  
  
GILL: What? Did you clone another sandwich?  
  
DR. FLUX: No, actually we never could do that. Turns out the guys in the kitchen decided to play a prank on us. Not funny. Anyway, we've developed something that might be of interest to you.  
  
GILL: I can't wait to hear this.  
  
DR. FLUX: No really, you'll love it. Get this, water proof food!  
  
GILL: You people really are pathetic.  
  
DR. FLUX: No, it's great. Now you can have stuff that you couldn't have before. I'll be right back.  
  
(DR. FLUX walks off)  
  
GILL: I can't stand this.  
  
(GILL swims to the top of the fishbowl and grabs onto the metal top, and is immediately shocked)  
  
GILL: What the?!?!?!  
  
(DR. FLUX returns)  
  
DR. FLUX: Oh, by the way, we updated our security system.  
  
GILL: So I've noticed.  
  
DR. FLUX: So, do you want a meatball hero or a burrito?  
  
GILL: I'll take the meatball sub.  
  
(DR. FLUX pushes a button and a meatball sub falls into the tank. GILL eats it)  
  
DR. FLUX: Well?  
  
GILL: Hey, this is pretty good! You may not be so worthless after all.  
  
(GILL eats the sub, which is probably the first decent meal he's had in a while)  
  
The End. 


End file.
